User talk:RazorBladeAlley
Welcome Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My John Peel Show/Session list page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steve W (Talk) 14:17, March 27, 2010 Oct 1995 You might want to ask other Steve if they are some of the upcoming 500 Box shows. Weatherman22 17:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ty Many thanks for your message and sharing your great story. Although it's the "other Steve" who does the 500 Box stuff in these parts, I've just got an updated list of Colin's tapes (the tapes are his) - and alas, seems like the two shows you're after aren't in there. But please don't despair just yet. There's quite a few collections of old Peel tapes around and more seem to turn up all the time (including yours!), so those two shows may well appear at some point, hopefully in time for you to tell your grandchildren. On a couple of related points, you might want to share your story with the Peel mailing list and see if you can unearth someone with the shows. The direct link to the homepage is as follows: http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/ You could put in a link to the wiki page with your list of sessions and shows to see if it sparks any interest. If you're a Peel fan, you might want to join the mailing list anyway as it's a pretty good source of information (the wiki has developed as a kind of spinoff). Speaking personally (and I'm sure on behalf of others), I'd definitely be interested in hearing any of the Peel shows or documentaries on your list that haven't been shared yet if you can make mp3s and upload somewhere. If you check out the year pages on the Calendar section of the left menu of this site, you should be able to get a rough idea of what has already been shared and what hasn't. If you need any help with the ins and outs of making digital copies of old tapes, you might want to ask the "other Steve", who is a bit of an expert on such matters. Here's his talk page: http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:So.it.goes.2512 Sorry not to be more help. Cheers, Steve W 17:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) 1995 shows Hi, this is the other Steve (and my buddy flatters me by suggesting I'm an expert!) Colin has completed the inventory of his shows, and I regret to say that there's nothing from October 1995 in there at all. But, as Steve pointed out, new shares come in all the time, and if I get wind of either of these, I'll notify you straight away. You have an excellent collection, and I hope you will be willing to share it with us, despite this let-down. Best wishes so.it.goes.2512 15:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) many thanks for the tracklisting pages Hi Ty, Many thanks indeed for the new pages with show tracklistings. To keep the format the same as other show date pages, I'll add the standard template and the links for artist pages (most of these don't exist yet). Hope this seems OK. Would be brilliant if you could share your tapes of the shows. Probably the easiest way is to upload to one of the big uploading sites like megaupload or rapidshare and then just add the link to the bottom of the show date page on here. There's a little section for this on the bottom of the template. I'm not sure if you've joined the Peel Mailing List, but you could share the tracklisting page and download links there to let more people know. Cheers, --Steve W 00:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) PS The template for tracklisting pages is in the Help section of the main menu on the left (under "Make A New Page"). Direct link is Make A New Tracklisting. 06 March 1993 Many thanks for the latest tracklisting. I've had a quick go at sorting out some of the links. Thanks for checking the discogs etc. Alas, I'm not really aware of any big trove of 1993 tracklistings, beyond the first few weeks, which you can find either via Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive - which is really great for the 90s, but hasn't got loads from 1993. Same info is also available via Phil's Mighty Database, with the relevant bits mirrored on the 1993 page of this site. Not so much help in this case but hopefully useful for future reference. Cheers, Steve W 03:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC)